Just another day
by HowObjectionable
Summary: A close friend of Janet's is missing and she, Julia and Rodger are determined to find him. Meanwhile, a visitor arrives at Chrestomanci castle with really bad news, and Chrestomanci gets really worried. It'll be better than this summary, at least.
1. Of vague looks and visitors

**Okay, so I've never written a fanfic based on the Chrestomanci series (which, I may add, is not mine – neither are any of the characters), but I've decided to give it a try. So… please read and reviews are loved.**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Janet Chant was bored. She was always bored when Julia and Rodger were having their witchcraft lessons with Mr Saunders and Cat was learning God knows what with Chrestomanci. Well, at least it was Wednesday, and in about an hour the other young people would be free to do as they pleased.

She loved living here, in this world, but having a bit of magic would make it just perfect.

Janet absentmindedly wandered past the front door, which was thrown open, waking her from her daydream. Standing in the doorway was a man. He looked around the same age as Chrestomanci, but was probably slightly younger.

"Hello" he said in a cheerful voice, spotting her. "Is Christopher available?"

-----------

Cat was getting seriously annoyed now. He hated the way Chrestomanci had of just zoning out. He knew, of course, that the vaguer Chrestomanci seemed towards something, the more interested he was in it, but staring out of the window and completely forgetting that Cat was there was taking it a little far. Cat cleared his throat loudly.

Chrestomanci turned back round, blinking in what seemed to be vague surprise. "My apologies, Cat, my mind was elsewhere."

"_Yes, I got that"_ Cat thought, but although he was on rather friendly terms with the man now, he still wasn't quite ready to say this out loud.

Chrestomanci blinked. "Well, Cat, I'd say we've been here long enough for today, wouldn't you?"

Startled by this abrupt dismissal, Cat nodded, stood up and left the room.

------------

Cat found Janet speaking to a man he thought he vaguely remembered seeing once before, at one of the big dinners or something.

"Christopher?" he heard Janet stutter. She was obviously quite taken aback by this man.

The man nodded. "Ah, I see. What I meant to say is-" he stopped, seeing Cat come nearer. "Ah, you must be Eric!"

"Yes, I am." was all Cat said as he stood warily beside Janet.

"Or is it, as I hear, Cat?" the man asked, smiling at them both.

Janet nodded dumbly.

"No need to be so shy, you know, I won't bite."

Cat and Janet were unsure how to reply to this. Fortunately, distraction arrived in the form of Chrestomanci's wife, Millie.

The man smiled as he saw her approach. "Millie. You look wonderful."

"Take a hint from this man, Cat." Millie said as she approached the three. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Now, shall I let Christopher know you're here? Or shall we surprise him?"

"A surprise would be good for that man." The Stranger replied, grinning.

"You know, I quite agree." Millie said thoughtfully. She and the man set off, and she turned back to beckon to the children to join them.

Cat and Janet glanced at each other, but neither could see any answers in the others expression.

With a slight nod to each other, they followed.

----------

**Well, there ya have it, the first chapter. Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Of Conrad and Changes

**Chapter two! I swear, the plot will start properly soon. Reviews are loved!**

-----------

**Chapter 2**

Janet, Cat, Millie and the strange man were sitting around the table in the dining room having lunch. It wasn't long before they were joined by Michael Saunders. Cat asked where Julia and Rodger were. Michael laughed and replied they'd already left to spend their pocket money, and handed the money to Cat and Janet too. Pretty soon, hungry workers were arriving to eat, but Chrestomanci was still missing.

The visitor smirked at Millie. "He hasn't changed much, has he?"

Millie shook her head, smiling. "You two can go spend your pocket money now if you want, my dears." She said, noticing Janet and Cat were still there.

Janet stood to go, but Cat was torn between buying lots of sweets and finding out exactly who this man was.

"Ah, Eric." said the man. "Don't you know that curiosity killed the Cat?"

Everyone laughed and Cat was left feeling rather embarrassed.

Just then, a whirl of colour came through the door. Or rather, a man in an incredibly bright dressing gown entered. "Am I late?" he said in a vague voice. "I do apologise, I was incredibly busy…" His eyes fell on the man. "Well, if it isn't Grant!" he sounded mildly surprised.

The man sighed. "Definitely not changed then. How many times must I tell you, Christopher, its Conrad, or at least use my real second name"

"And if I forget and call you Grant again?"

"Then _I'll_ call _you_ Smith."

Chrestomanci's expression slipped. "Alright, you win." he said, taking a seat next to his wife.

Millie laughed. "Again."

Chrestomanci gave her an injured look.

Janet was laughing too, simply at the expression on Chrestomanci's face.

---------

"So, is there any particular reason you're here, or is this just a social visit?" Apparently Chrestomanci didn't take kindly to being laughed at.

"Oh come now, Christopher, can't a man visit his best friend once in a while?" the man – Conrad – asked.

Chrestomanci looked at him with an incredibly vague expression.

Janet glanced at Cat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She was not a witch, she could not use magic, but she had learned to feel it, and it was strong between the two men. Cat shrugged, he didn't have a clue what was going on either.

Conrad dropped his gaze. "You win, Christopher. Alright, I'll tell you." But his gaze swept over Janet and Cat sitting there.

"Cat, Janet, why don't you go and see if you can't find Julia and Rodger?" Millie said.

Janet could take a hint. She stood up, but Cat didn't move.

Cat wanted to know what was going on. It was important, whatever it was. He could tell.

He looked at Millie, who looked at her husband.

"I think you should, Cat." Chrestomanci said, turning his vague stare to him.

Cat stood up, feeling he had no choice.

Janet made for the door, but Cat hesitated.

"Now would be good." Chrestomanci suggested in a light voice.

It was Cat's turn to be stared at. All of those in the room could feel the clash. It was amazing, these two enchanters battling against each other mentally.

Cat looked away. "Let's go, Janet" he said.

Janet nodded and they left together.

Conrad watched them go. "He reminds me of someone. Can't think who." He said, smirking slighty.

Chrestomanci sighed. "Now, why are you here…?"

------------------

**This story is a product of pure boredom. Just thought I should point that out. Review?**


	3. Of Discussion and Disappearing

**Chapter three, folks. Thanks to FlaviusD, my only reviewer!**

**Chapter 3**

Cat was incredibly irritated, and it was showing on his face.

"Calm down, Cat." Janet said as the walked from the Castle to the village. "If it's anything important, Chr- he'll tell you."

Cat said nothing. Janet knew as well as he did that this was highly unlikely.

Silence.

"Christopher. It's such an ordinary name, don't you think?" Janet tried again. "I mean, you'd think his name was much more…more…well, not ordinary, wouldn't you?"

Cat just shrugged. "Maybe. But my name's Eric, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but…"

More silence.

Janet sighed. Cat had changed so much since she'd met him a year ago. He was a lot more outgoing, and sometimes she wasn't sure this was a good thing.

-----------------

"What do you think of that Conrad, then?" Janet asked Cat after a while.

"He seems strange." Cat said. "I don't know how, but he doesn't seem…well…"

"From this world?" Janet suggested.

Cat looked at her. "Yeah."

"I got that feeling too." Janet replied. "He's stranger than Chre-Christopher, and that's saying something."

Cat nodded, grinning. "Come on, let's go spend our money." He said, and they headed into the sweetshop.

------------------

Not surprisingly, they met Rodger and Julia in there.

"Hello." Rodger said, seeing them. "Where were you two?"

"There's a visitor up at the Castle." Janet explained. "Conrad or something…"

"Conrad? _Really_?" Julia said, smiling.

"Yes, do you know him?" Cat asked.

"He's Daddy's friend. We've only met him a handful of times, he comes from another world."

Janet nodded. "That's what we thought. But he can do magic, can't he? That's how he travels between worlds, right? Well, how many other worlds are there that can do magic except this one?"

"Hundreds" replied Cat airily. "There are at least twelve series of worlds." This was one of the things that Chrestomanci repeated over and over. It seemed to be his personal favourite subject, and Cat had no objections. He enjoyed learning about them.

"Yes, Conrad is from Series Seven, I think." Rodger supplied. "I wonder what he's doing here. He usually only comes during something important."

"He was Best Man at our parent's wedding, and he's Rodger's godfather." Julia said.

"And he always brings us gifts!" Rodger added.

"The jewellery from Seven is beautiful." Julia sighed. "As long as it's not silver. The silver from Seven isn't good for Daddy."

"No silver's good for him, Julia." Rodger said, but he knew what she meant. "Have you bought what you're buying?" he added to Janet and Cat.

Cat paid for the goods in his hand, and then nodded. "All set to go."

Rodger paused. "Say, who wants to go look around the alley?"

There was a creepy looking street just at the bottom of the village. No one with any sense of decency ever went there and it was strictly out of bounds to the children.

"Is that a good idea?" Janet asked nervously

"Scared?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." she said firmly and they set off.

-----------------

"So we're going to find out what he's here for, right?" Rodger said, looking forward to it.

"Oh, it'll be great to see him again, don't you think?" Julia commented, as they passed some incredibly scary looking shops. "He might be here to tell us he's getting married, and to invite us!"

Rodger snorted. "Girls stuff. He's probably here on a top secret mission!"

Janet laughed at him. "To do what? Make fun of your father? What do you think, Cat?"

No answer.

Janet spun round. "Cat?"

Rodger and Julia looked at each other, and then at Janet.

"Cat?"

"_Cat_!"

"Cat, where are you?

----------

**Reviews?**


	4. Of Crying and Chrestomanci

**Chapter four, people. Come on, I know more than FlaviusD have read this, so get the reviews coming...**

**Chapter 4**

Chrestomanci had never looked so disturbed in the whole time Millie had known him.

"And you're quite sure about this, Grant?" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Quite sure." Conrad replied, letting the fact that he'd once again been called Grant slip.

"Christopher, my love, the children are down in the village. Shall I…" But Millie never finished that sentence, because Chrestomanci vanished before their eyes.

------------

"Cat, where are you? Cat, can you hear me? CAT!" Janet, Rodger and Julia were yelling at the top of their voices, paying no regard to the looks those shady warlocks around them were shooting at them. It had been over twenty five minutes since Cat had vanished into midair, and both Janet and Julia were close to tears.

Rodger actually was crying, but he kept furiously rubbing his eyes. It was his fault that Cat was missing, and if Cat was dead it was all down to Rodger and his stupid idea. That's why he was crying, he'd just lost the best friend he'd ever had because of a stupid idea, and it was his entire fault, all his fault…

"Rodger." said Julia, hearing her brother muttering to himself. "It was not your fault. We'll find him. But you have to help us!"

Rodger nodded wiped his eyes and started calling Cat's name again.

------------

"Excuse me, ma'am" Janet asked a nearby wizened looking old witch, who looked at her like she was a pound of fresh meat. "But have you seen a young boy, about the same age as him?" She pointed to Rodger.

"Lost yer boyfriend, 'ave yeh love? Well, dontcha know that every kid that goes missin' down 'ere ain't never comin' back, y'here? The devils 'ave gottim, and 'e'll be long dead afore yeh find 'im. And if 'e ain't, then 'e'll wish 'e was!" the witch cackled in the way witches do in stories from worlds like Janet's old world, and walked off.

Janet burst into tears.

"You horrible old woman!" Rodger shouted after the witch, as he and Julia went over to where Janet was standing. He put an arm round her. "We'll find him, that woman was talking absolute balderdash."

"But what if it wasn't?" Janet asked through her sobs. "Oh, I wish Chrestomanci were here…"

Julia and Rodger barely had time to look at each other before their father appeared.

He took in everything almost immediately, where they were and the company they were in, and then the paleness and worry on his children's faces and the tears running down Janet's. "Where's Cat?" he demanded

It never struck any of the children what an odd question that was to ask straight away.

"Oh, Chrestomanci, it's horrible!" Janet cried. "Cat's missing! He…he vanished, and…" she could go on no further.

"It was my fault, dad" Rodger said, his arm still round Janet. "It was my idea to come here…"

"Chrestomanci, can't you find him?"

Chrestomanci looked at the three children. All three were now in tears.

"Let's go back up to the Castle." he said, face pale white.

"But what about…"

"Listen to me Janet." Chrestomanci turned to face her. She'd never seen him so serious. "I will personally do all that is in my power to get Cat back. But we are no help to him here." His tone softened. "Come now. Take my hand and we will go faster."

Janet did as she was bid. Rodger took her free hand and Julia clung to his other hand. And like that, the four made their way up to the Castle.

--------------

Millie opened the door herself. "Oh! You're alright. Christopher, my love, what happened?" she added, seeing the children's faces.

But before Chrestomanci could answer, all three children went towards Millie and she hugged them all. All _three_ of them.

"Where's Eric?" asked Conrad, who'd just entered the hallway.

"Yes, my loves, where is Cat?"

"He vanished." Chrestomanci said, and the two other adults looked at him with a horror rarely seen before in that Castle.

-------------------

**...or Christopher will get mad and box your ears.**


	5. Of Searching and Sleepwalking

**I don't like this chapter much. Still, R&R please!**

**Chapter 5**

Janet, Julia and Rodger all lay in the playroom, lying on the floor, doing nothing. It was one in the morning, and they hadn't moved at all. The door opened and Rodger looked up hopefully. Millie walked in, and Rodger sighed and lay back down.

"Any news?" Janet asked.

Millie shook her head. "Christopher is trying the best he can, my love."

Janet nodded. "I know." she said.

"You should probably be in bed right now." Millie said.

"Do you mind if we just sleep in here tonight, Mummy?" Julia asked. She and the others did not feel it was a good idea to split up.

"Well…alright." Millie replied. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

---------

_Christopher rose from the bed, glancing back briefly. Millie was fast asleep. Good. He walked to the corner of the room, and to the small gap in the castle spells. A moment later, he found himself in the Place Between. Christopher paused. It's been a while since he'd last did this. Now, where to look first? If only Conrad had been a bit more specific…Christopher decided to just walk and see what happened. He found himself in Series Two, but as to which world in it, he had no idea. He began to get to work, asking people if they'd seen Cat. Each time was a no._

-----------

"Don't worry, Janet. If Cat does die, he's got a few lives to spare still"

"That isn't funny, Rodger!" Julia said.

But Janet laughed. And Rodger laughed. And Julia laughed too, because they'd cried all day and had no tears left.

------

_Christopher began to make his way back. He'd been here for hours, and there was no sign of Cat. As he arrived back at the Place Between, which he still called that after all these years, he sighed. Christopher paused, staring across the bleak space, obviously thinking about something, and thinking hard, because his expression was vaguer than ever. He blinked and made his way back into his bedroom and back into his body._

_Janet, Julia and Rodger didn't have to worry. He'd find Cat if it was the last thing he ever did. _

-----------------

"Cat will be safe" Janet muttered sleepily.

"How d'you know?" Rodger turned onto his side to face her.

"Because…" Janet yawned.

Julia finished for her. "Because he's Cat."

------

**Reviews?**


	6. Of Silver and Signatures

**Chapter 6! I won't be updating quite as fast from tomorrow when I'm back at school…**

**Chapter 6**

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. Everyone ate together in the dining room, and no one even batted an eyelid when Julia and Rodger both had marmalade. Conrad and Chrestomanci sat together at one side of the table, muttering quietly. Normally, Janet would have been curious about this very un-Chrestomanci-like behaviour, but today she couldn't care less.

She wondered where Cat was. Was he safe? Had he eaten? Was he alive? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that.

Rodger sat beside her, and hardly even touched his toast. The door opened and everyone looked around hopefully, but it was just Mary with the tea.

Julia stood up. "Daddy, I'm going to the playroom." she muttered and walked off.

Rodger and Janet soon followed, leaving platefuls of food behind them.

------

The three children sat there in the playroom again. Rodger tried bewitching soldiers, but they ran off into a corner and burst into tears.

Stupid mood reflection.

Julia tried knitting, but her hands were shaking so much she had to stop.

And Janet tried to read, but every time the hero came across a problem, she thought of Cat and the many ways he could be hurt, or worse.

"We have to do something." Rodger said finally. The girls stared at him. "Cat wouldn't let us go without a fight, and we certainly aren't letting him. We can find a way to find him, right? We're Chants, and what can't the Chants do?"

Janet smiled. "You're right, Rodger. We have to find Cat, and we have to do it soon."

Julia nodded. "But how?"

-----

_Christopher was in Series Seven. He'd have to take care._

_It was rather ironic, he reflected, that he could be asleep yet so exhausted. He had asked around, and he had been asking all night, only pausing because Millie had insisted he'd have breakfast that morning._

_And then he caught sight of the back of a head. Cat? The boy turned, and sure enough, it _was_ Cat. "Cat!" Christopher called._

_The boy looked at him without any sign of recognition, then started to walk away, following a man._

_Christopher didn't have a choice. It'd been a long time since he'd done this, but he started running through the market street to get to him._

_Suddenly, a woman jumped in his way. "Buy some jewels, handsome?" she crooned._

"_I'm sorry, I don't have time." Christopher said impatiently, trying to get past._

_If Christopher had been looking, he would have seen the expression on the old woman's face and he would have been worried._

"_Here love. It's free!" And before he could stop her, she'd clamped a strap around his wrist, and he could feel it sealed with magic. It was silver, and if that wasn't bad enough, it was from Seven. _

_Christopher barely had time to give the toothless old crone a look of horror and disgust and bewilderment before he was whipped back to his body with a crashing thud._

-----

It was Euphemia that came into the playroom as the children were discussing what to do. "Here." she said in a choked up voice, handing a letter to Janet. "It's from that old Mrs Sharp. It's to Cat of course, but the lady told me to bring it to you."

Janet took it, nodding. Euphemia left.

"It's just what she usually writes." Janet said, throwing the letter aside. "Nothing helpful."

Rodger looked at the paper as it fluttered o the floor. It landed face down.

"She hasn't even used her own bit of paper." he noted. "It's on the back of a letter from Cat."

Julia looked at it too. "It's signed by Cat!" she said excitedly.

Janet and Rodger looked at her for a moment. Then they picked up the letter and ran off to find Chrestomanci.

**-----------------**

… **but you still have to review or Michael will attack you with a boot.**


	7. Of Illness and Ideas

**Come on, fifth reviewer gets hugs and/or cookies.**

**Chapter 7**

"Can't you get this wretched thing off?" Chrestomanci muttered. He looked terrible, sick as anything. He was sitting of one of the sofas in a small lounge.

"We're trying, my love, but the spells on it are incredibly strong." Millie said, worriedly. "How on earth…"

"I was going after Cat." Chrestomanci said, coughing.

"You found Eric?" asked Conrad, looking up from the book where he was searching for spells to get rid of the strap.

"Yes…he…" Chrestomanci coughed again. "He's… in Seven C. But he…didn't seem to…to recognise me…"

Millie watched her husband worriedly. She glanced at Conrad, who shook his head.

"Nothing in here." he said, sighing. "Well, at least we know where Eric is now."

Chrestomanci was about to say something else when the door burst open and three exhausted looking children came in, seemingly proud of themselves.

"Daddy, we know how to find Cat!" Julia burst out.

"Yes, and we…what's wrong?" Rodger's eyes fell on his father.

Chrestomanci weakly raised his arm. "Silver." he muttered. "From Seven."

Julia and Rodger looked at each other. "Can't you get it off, Mummy?"

"It's a strong enchanter's magic that's needed for this, Julia." Conrad said, shutting yet another book.

"You mean Daddy's magic." Julia said.

"Or Cat's." Janet and Rodger said together.

"Yes, my loves, what were you saying about Cat when you came in?" Millie asked.

"We know how to find him." Julia repeated. "We have a letter, he's signed it, and…will it work?"

"…give me the letter, Julia." Chrestomanci coughed.

Julia did as she was asked. Chrestomanci looked at the signature. It was signed 'Love from Cat'

Conrad and Millie glanced at it too. "It won't work, will it?" Conrad asked. "It's signed 'Cat'"

Rodger, Julia and Janet held their breath. This _had_ to work.

"No." said Chrestomanci finally. "Even if it…" Cough "…even if it said Eric, I personally taught" Another cough "I taught Cat to protect his signature…so it c…so it couldn't be used against him."

The children visibly deflated. They'd been so sure…

"At least we know he's in Series Seven somewhere." Conrad supplied.

Chrestomanci raised his head just to glare at him.

"He's in Seven?"

"Is that how you got that?"

"Oh, Chrestomanci, did you see him?"

Chrestomanci sighed. "Yes. Yes. And…" Chrestomanci had to get this damned silver band off and fast. "Yes, I did. But he…"

"He didn't recognise Christopher, and he went off with some man" Conrad said frankly.

"But how did you get back from Series Seven without magic?" Janet asked.

"He was spirit travelling, my dear, his body didn't move from his bed." Millie explained. "He leaves a life behind and the rest of him can travel through the Related Worlds. It's a very rare talent."

"That's how he met Mummy." piped up Julia.

"So now you can't spirit travel?" Janet asked.

Chrestomanci shook his head weakly.

"So we can't find Cat?" Rodger asked, desperate.

"We'll do everything we can." Conrad said.

"Let me try the band." Julia demanded.

Millie moved aside. She could see no harm in it.

Rodger tried next, and then they tried together. Nothing happened.

Janet wished, yet again, that she could help.

-----

The three young ones were outside in the grounds, hours later. Night was falling.

"Now that Daddy's got no magic, what are we going to do?" Julia said desperately.

Rodger sighed. "I don't know, Julia, I really don't."

Janet decided to try something. "Chrestomanci! Chrestomanci, come quickly! Chrestomanci!"

"What are you doing?" Rodger and Julia demanded at the same time.

But Chrestomanci did not appear.

"I knew it!" Janet said triumphantly. "Your father has no magic, so he can't be Chrestomanci anymore!"

"So?"

"So, who's next in line to be Chrestomanci?"

Julia and Rodger looked hopeful, but unwilling to believe it just to be put down again.

"We'll try it in the morning." Janet said excitedly.

Julia and Rodger agreed.

"Come on." said Julia. "Mummy'll want us to be in bed."

They went upstairs, but they did not go to their rooms, instead choosing to spend another night together in the playroom.

-------

**Eh…I think I've been spelling Rodger's name wrong…should it be Roger? Yes, it should. Ah well, doesn't matter.**

**Reviews?**


	8. Of Sneaking Out and Swearing

**Hugs and cookies to FlaviusD, and some sweets too. Thanks for being a poor girl's only reviewer, sweetie!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning…

The children had decided not to tell the adults of their plan. They planned on going down to the street off the bottom of the village, where Cat had disappeared. But just as they were leaving…

"Children, where are you?" Euphemia's voice echoed through the halls. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll go head them off" hissed Julia. "Go get Cat."

Janet and Rodger nodded. "Okay." they whispered and headed to the side door.

"I'm here, Mary." Julia called, "I'm going to the dining room right now."

------

"There you are, Julia, love." Millie said. "Where are-"

"Where's Daddy?" Julia cut across her, sitting down.

"Your father's still ill." Millie said sadly. "We can't get the band off."

"Oh." Julia sat down and quietly spread marmalade on her toast, not wanting to be noticed.

"But where are-"

"Had Daddy had breakfast?"

"No, not yet, Euphemia is taking it up to him."

"I'll do it." Julia said quickly, finishing off her toast and standing up.

"Well, okay, but…"

But she was already gone.

------

Meanwhile, Janet and Rodger were leaving. Suddenly, Miss Bessemer blocked their way. "Where are you two going?" she demanded.

"We're going to get Cat." Rodger answered, and slipped past her, dragging Janet with him.

-----

They arrived at the street. The witch from before was standing at the entrance, and she grinned toothlessly at them. "Found yer boyfriend yet, love?"

Rodger pulled Janet away, glaring at the woman. "Shut up, you miserable old hag." he spat.

They walked further into the street.

-----

Julia put the tray down gently beside her father's bed, then sat down at the bottom of the bed.. "You needn't worry, daddy." she whispered quietly to his sleeping form. "Janet and Rodger are going to get Cat right now. They'll bring him back in no time, and we'll get that band off of you,and you'll get better. I swear, Daddy, you'll be okay, and Cat'll be okay too."

She stood up and left the room.

Inside it, Chrestomanci opened one eye and watched his daughter leave the room. "I only hope that Cat is still Cat." he muttered.

----

"Ready?" Rodger asked.

Janet nodded, and grabbed his hand.

They both said together. "Chrestomanci. Chrestomanci! Chrestomanci, come quickly!"

There was a whoosh of wind and a boy stood in front of them.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Well, this is odd." said Eric Chant. "How did I get here?"

"Cat!" both children exclaimed, and Janet ran to hug him. "You're alright!"

The look on Cat's face was a bewildered one worthy of Chrestomanci. "Yes, I'm quite alright" he said, pulling away from Janet. "Who are you?"

-----

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!**


	9. Of Finding and Forgetting

**Flavius, (I'm knocking off the 'D' because I can't be bothered typing it everytime), is still my only reviewer, and not a stalker. If I hadn't had these reviews, I wouldn't have continued. So I dedicate this chapter to you…**

**Chapter 9**

"I…I'm Janet." Janet said, taken aback and looking confused. "Your…your sister." This of course wasn't technically true, but it was close enough.

"My sister? Don't be ridiculous. I don't have a sister. I've never seen you in my life." Cat said. "And I suppose he's my brother too?"

Janet looked hurt, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No, I am not your brother. I'm Julia's brother, Rodger. Remember?" Rodger said, putting an arm around Janet who looked ready to break down sobbing.

"Who's Julia?"

"My sister, and your third cousin!" Rodger moaned. "Come on, Cat, remember."

"I can't remember a thing." Cat replied scathingly.

Janet started to cry for the umpteenth time in three days. "Please Cat. You must remember the Castle, and…"

But Cat was looking incredibly confused. "I think you should leave." he said in a cold voice.

"Alright, Cat, we will." Rodger said, angrily. "Forget about him, Janet. We'll get that band off my father alone."

"But we can't!" Janet gasped as Rodger pulled her away by the hand. "He's _Cat_!"

"No, Janet, he's not." Rodger said. "Cat'd never be such a…"

"Stop it, Rodger! Cat needs to come with us! He's family! And your father needs him!"

"We'll get the band off ourselves."

"And what do you propose we do about the next Chrestomanci, then?" Janet snapped.

Cat's eyes snapped to them. "Chrestomanci?" he repeated.

Janet turned round. "Yes! Yes, Cat, do you remember? Chrestomanci! He's incredible, a nine lived enchanter, just like you!"

"Enchanter?" Cat repeated. "But I can't do magic."

"Yes, Cat, you can. Remember we live at the Castle, and Chrestomanci, and his wife Millie, their Rodger and Julia's parents, and Chrestomanci always wears these amazing dressing gowns, and-"

"And you're next in line to take over the post, Cat!" Rodger joined in. "You must remember…"

Cat paused. He thought about it, and in his memory he could pick up a picture. Just one… "Marmalade…" he muttered.

Rodger laughed. "Yes, marmalade! Julia and I, we aren't allowed it, remember? We're too fat. And we always use yours or Janet's knife in the mornings so we aren't caught!"

"You aren't _fat_, Roger…" Janet couldn't help putting in.

"I…I can't remember." Cat said, looking upset and defeated.

"Would you like to come up to the Castle, Cat?" Janet asked. "You might remember once we're there…"

"Yes" Cat said finally. "I made you cry, didn't I, Janine? I'm sorry."

Janet burst into teary laughter. "It's Janet." she giggled

"He's like my dad." Rodger said, laughing too.

But neither of them was feeling happy. They were confused and upset. They may have found Eric, but they hadn't found Cat.

------

"Miss Julia!" Miss Bessemer called, approaching her as she walked down the hallway from her father's room. "Where are Janet and your brother off to? They said they were going to get Cat! Do you know where he is? They aren't going down the avenue again, are they?"

Julia tried to hush the housekeeper "You'll wake Daddy!"

"Julia!" came a voice from inside her parents' room. "Tell me they aren't!"

Julia nervously opened the door to the room. "Yes, Daddy. But we had to, we have to find Cat, and - Don't try to sit up!" she said, alarmed as Chrestomanci did so and had to lie back down, coughing worse than ever."

Chrestomanci had never felt so ill. But still, if Rodger or Janet went missing as well… e tried to get up again, but found himself being forced back down. Julia had her handkerchief out. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I don't want you killing yourself."

Chrestomanci sighed. "Alright." he said, coughing.

"Anyway" Julia said, glancing out of the window. "Janet and Rodger are back…and there's someone with them!" she stared as the three figures got closer to the Castle. "Oh Daddy, they've found Cat!"

Chrestomanci just hoped that it really was Cat.

----------

…**pity it wasn't exactly my best…more reviews?**


	10. Of Sickness and Spellwork

**Right, time to get you lot worried…**

**Chapter 10**

"Cat!" Millie exclaimed as the children walked in. "But how…"

"Maria?" Cat guessed.

"Millie." Janet corrected. She and Rodger must have told him this ten times between them on the walk up to the Castle.

"Yes, that's what I _said" _Cat replied irritably.

Millie looked incredibly confused. "But…what…?"

"How's Dad?" Rodger asked.

Millie was distracted. "Oh, Rodger my dear, he's really quite bad. I think if he's awake you should take Cat up to see him."

Janet and Rodger nodded and lead Cat upstairs, Millie following behind.

-----

Chrestomanci was propped up on his pillows so he could see properly. It certainly _looked_ like Cat.

"Cat!" Julia shouted joyfully, running to hug him." Rodger put out an arm to stop her.

"And you must be…Jennifer?" Cat asked.

"Julia." corrected Rodger.

"I said that already!" Cat replied, annoyed.

Chrestomanci gave them all the vaguest most searching look he could possibly muster while he was ill. He coughed before speaking. "What…"

Rodger spoke. "He can't remember a thing, Dad."

Chrestomanci looked really worried. "But how did you…" Cough. "Get him here?"

"Oh, Daddy it was Janet's idea!" Julia said, eyes sparkling. "She called on Chrestomanci!"

Chrestomanci looked impressed. With hacking coughs between words, he said "Well…Janet…I would have…never thought of…that, I…" but then he had to break off.

"He looks really ill." Cat said worriedly. "Is there anything anyone can do to help?"

"You, Cat!" Janet replied. "We told you already, remember?"

"I can't!" Cat replied. "I can't cast spells! I can't do magic!"

"Cat, please remember!" Julia said tearfully. "My daddy needs you! The world needs you!" she paused. "I need you, Cat! And so does everyone else in the Castle!"

Cat looked at her hopelessly. "I'd like to help, but…"

"Con…Conrad." Chrestomanci said faintly. "He…he can help…he's travelled…he…"

"My love, don't speak. We'll call Conrad to help Cat to remember, and we'll get that band off of you before you know it. Just rest, Christopher." Millie urged him worriedly.

Chrestomanci closed his eyes obediently like a small child, and the four children and Millie looked at him worriedly for a few minutes before leaving the room.

-------

"Conrad!" Julia shouted, finding him in the Middle Drawing Room. "Mummy, I've found him!"

Conrad barely had time to blink, let alone answer Julia's call, before Millie arrived, accompanied by Rodger, Janet and…

"Eric! You found him?" Conrad said.

"Yes, but he can't remember a thing of his life, poor dear. Christopher said you could help, but…"

"How is Christopher?" Conrad demanded.

Millie gave him a look of despair.

Conrad's expression slipped. "Eric." he said, turning to Cat. "This won't be easy for you. It will be painful gaining back all the memories, the good and the bad."

Cat looked firm. "That man needs my help. I won't let anyone die if I can prevent it."

Janet saw Millie finger her engagement ring nervously.

"Very well, Eric. Millie, I shall need your help. And Michael's too, if he can."

"What can we do?" asked Julia and Rodger together in nervous voices.

"One of you must go to your father, keep him company." Millie said

"I'll go." Julia volunteered.

Conrad nodded. "Keep talking to him, even if he seems to be asleep."

Julia nodded and walked off.

"What about Janet and me?" Rodger asked.

Janet looked flattered he thought she could help.

"You two will need to stay with Eric at all times. Stay with him in his bedroom and listen to everything he says. It's important that you talk to him as well. He'll need the sounds of your voices to help him remember." Conrad replied.

Janet and Rodger looked at each other, then they, too, nodded.

"One of you run and fetch Michael." Conrad added.

Rodger did so.

-------

Janet and Rodger stood together, hand in hand, waiting outside the room while Millie, Conrad and Michael worked their magic.

The spell finished and they walked in.

"How do you feel, Cat?" Janet asked anxiously.

"Rather odd." Cat replied and then collapsed to the floor.

…**heck, even I'm worried, and I'm writing it! Reviews?**


	11. Of Doctors and Deaths

**Really emotional chapter, coming up people…**

**Chapter 11**

Janet and Rodger sat beside Cat's bed together, watching him mutter, and occasionally commenting to seemingly deaf ears on something he said. It had been two days since the spell had been cast.

"No, Gwendolen, not my violin…" Cat muttered.

Neither of them knew what he was talking about. They were both exhausted. Then Janet half smiled. "Gwendolen turned your violin into that cat, Fiddle, didn't she?" she said to Cat's writhing unconscious body.

About twenty minutes later, Cat spoke again. "It was only a few apples, sir…"

Rodger half laughed. "My dad told me about that one, Cat. Scrumping. Tut tut

-----

"…and Daddy, I never did find out where you get those fabulous dressing gowns…" Julia said, exhausted. She had been talking almost non stop for days, only stopping when Millie brought her food or told her to get some sleep. Chrestomanci had neither spoken nor indeed woken up for the last twenty four hours.

-----

"I hate it at this Castle…I can't even do magic…" Cat moaned.

"I bet you wish you couldn't, now." Rodger joked.

-----

"…Cat'll be better soon, Daddy…soon…" Julia yawned.

-----

"Who does she think she is? She's not even my real sister; she can't boss me about like this…where's Gwendolen? I want Gwendolen…"

Janet looked slightly hurt at this. "I am your sister Cat, I am…" she muttered

-----

"…soon…"

--------

"This is a disaster! How am I supposed to get twenty pounds by next Wednesday? If I'm not mauled by a tiger first…or turned into a frog…and I don't think I can keep Janet for a secret for much longer…I need to do something, fast."

"It never really was much of a secret, you know, Cat" Janet and Rodger both said.

-----

Julia's eyes started to droop. "Soon…"

-----

"How could Gwendolen do this? And how can I be an enchanter? I can't believe I did that with the silver!"

"Well, hurry up and get better so you can repeat the trick." Rodger said weakly.

-------

Millie came in to the room. "Julia, dear, run along and get a little sleep. We've brought in a doctor."

"But a doctor won't help, mummy…we need Cat…"

"I know, darling, but just do as I say."

Julia nodded and did as she was bid.

But as she walked out of the room, she was suddenly filled with energy…she headed to Cat's room instead of her own.

------

"How is he?" Julia asked anxiously, opening the door.

"Still the same. Who's with dad?" Rodger asked.

"Mummy and a doctor. Do you think we could leave him alone for just ten minutes? I want to find out what the doctor is saying."

Janet and Rodger glanced at each other.

"We can't just leave him…" Janet sighed.

------

A few minutes later, Rodger shut the door behind him, leaving Michael's dragon to talk to Cat while they were gone.

-----

"Mr Aurum, what do you think?" Millie asked

"I've never seen anything like this before, but I'd say that by tomorrow…"

"By tomorrow, what?" Conrad asked anxiously

"By tomorrow, five days after it happened, an illness this serious could lose someone a life." The doctor replied gravely.

Inside the room under a fierce spell of invisibility, Julia, Janet and Rodger were listening worriedly.

"Well, Christopher still has a life to spare." Millie replied weakly, fingering her ring.

But Mr Aurum, the doctor, shook his head. "No. You must get it off of him or he'll lose both by Tuesday morning. I am sorry."

Julia's eyes brimmed with tears, and Janet bit her lip so hard it bled. The spell of invisibility failed, but no one seemed surprised they were there. Millie burst into her own tears, and Conrad tried to comfort her, his own face pale white.

The doctor tipped his hat. "I am sorry." he said again, looking like he meant it. Millie waved a hand, distressed, and he left.

There was silence in the room. Then Rodger shouted out "No! Dad, you can't die!"

Everyone else looked at him, hopeless.

Rodger's eyes, like everyone else's, were overflowing with tears. "No, Dad…please...if you die…it's all my fault." he muttered. "My fault, entirely…please, Dad…"

But of course, Chrestomanci did not move.

Rodger ran out of the room. Millie collapsed onto a chair, and Conrad stood beside her, looking at the two remaining children with a lost expression.

Janet turned to Julia. "Go to Cat." she said sharply. "Go to Cat, and talk to him. Tell him, Julia, tell him what's happening! Tell him what will happen if he doesn't remember!" Then she turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Conrad in a choked up voice.

"I'm going to get Rodger." she replied. "We need us all. We have a life to save. Two of them."

…**and it's also really long. Oh, by the way, if I don't get reviews, I won't ever let you know if Christopher survives! evil grin**


	12. Of Health and Happiness

**This chapter is another for Flavius. I wouldn't be writing this, only I don't want my-still-only-reviewer upset. So, here's to you, sweetie.**

**Chapter 12**

"Rodger! Rodger!" Janet shouted, breathless. He certainly ran fast for someone his size, Janet thought. (And, no, he _wasn't_ fat!). She finally caught up with him in the entrance hall. "Rodger! Will you _stop_?" She rushed forward and pulled on his hand to stop him moving.

Rodger was forced to spin around. "What?" he muttered.

"Rodger, please stop running. It isn't your fault." Janet said, panting.

"It is! If I hadn't…"

"If _nothing_!" Janet looked angry, actually stamping her foot. "We all agreed to go down there! All four of us!"

"But it was my idea! And if Dad dies…" Rodger started to cry, and turned away, obviously not wanting her to see him.

Janet was already crying. She put her arms around him. "Rodger, I promise you, we'll get Cat awake, and we'll get your father healthy again, but we can't do it without you." she muttered.

"I know." Rodger replied thickly. "I'm just…"

"We're all scared, Rodger." Janet quietly pointed out. "But we need to do something…"

"I know." Rodger repeated.

Janet let go of him, and they both looked at each other's faces, and gave tearful chuckles. "You look a mess." They both said.

------

"Oh, Christopher, my love…" Millie muttered tearfully, smoothing his bedclothes unnecessarily. "Don't you dare die on us all now. Not after everything."

"Christopher's going to wake up in a few hours making some stupid remark, you know." Conrad said, not able to look at his friend's unconscious body.

"I hope so, Conrad." Millie said, looking up at him. "I really do."

---------

"Cat, you have to wake up. My daddy, Chrestomanci, your guardian, he's going to die if you don't. Please, Cat, please!" Julia was half-shouting now.

Cat just lay there, writhing and muttering.

------

Janet and Rodger ran, hand in hand, upstairs. They had to squeeze past the growing crowd of servants and Castle members (including Michael, Bernard, Mary and Euphemia) at the bottom of the stairs, most of whom looked at them for news, but they just shook their heads and ran on.

"Cat!" they both shouted, bursting in. "Cat, come on, wake up."

All of them shouted, louder and louder, until-

"All right, all right, you don't have to shout…I'm right here." Cat muttered.

"Cat, do you…" Julia started

"Julia, Janet, Rodger…was I hearing right?" Cat asked, sitting up in alarm. "Chrestomanci, is he…"

"Cat, you're back!" the three yelled, and the two girls flung themselves into a hug.

Rodger helped his friend up and patted him on the back, grinning.

"Alright, I love you all too, but we really must get to your father." Cat said, and the other three nodded.

Janet glanced at Rodger as they rushed down to Chrestomanci's bedroom, unable to hide a grin. "He is getting like your father, you know." she said.

--------

The door burst open. Millie looked up from the seat beside her husband's bed. "Cat, my love!" she exclaimed. "Are you…"

"Move out of the way." Conrad suggested, and Millie did so. The other three children stood with them. Millie was sitting on another chair with her daughter on her lap (Julia really had lost a lot of weight recently) and Conrad was standing behind her, gripping the back of the chair. Janet and Rodger were standing together, gripping hands.

Cat took a deep breath, and picked up Chrestomanci's right arm in his left. There was a long silence, and then-

There was a clatter as the silver band fell to the floor. Cat quickly picked it up and told it that it was rope, a piece of harmless rope, and then he nervously walked over to where the others stood.

There was a second or two that seemed like a millennium before…

Chrestomanci's eyes shot open and he stood up. He sent a vague look in Cat's direction. "It took you a while, didn't it?" he said lightly.

Suddenly, Chrestomanci disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Julia, Rodger and Millie, and even Conrad, Janet and Cat."

Chrestomanci spoke. "Alright, you know I love you all too, but I can't breathe."

Janet and Rodger looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Julia ran outside to the top of the stairs. "He's alright!" she yelled, and a responding cheer was heard loudly

She ran back into the room, grinning happily "They're pleased." she commented

"I have a question, Janet" Cat asked.

"What?"

"You and Rodger…are you two together now?"

"No!" Janet replied, blushing.

At the same time, Rodger replied "Of course not!" and went red at the ears.

Everyone laughed at them.

"Finally, we're back to normal." Millie sighed from where she was standing with her husband.

"Normal? The whole lot of you are Chants" Conrad laughed. "None of you'll ever be normal!"

**I was going to write more, but **

**a) I can't be bothered and**

**b) A nice happy chapter for once won't go amiss.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
